Sipping Silver Martinis After Battle
by XXCaptainUsoppXX
Summary: In the aftermath of the season 4 finale, Cam and Brandy take a moment to catch their breath together. Silver Martini, Cam/Brandy


_I wrote this for my Detentionaire senpai **xtechxnerdx** over on tumblr, as part of a secret Valentine exchange back in February._

_Set right after the season 4 finale._

* * *

They sat on the front steps of the school. Cam had his arm around Brandy's shoulders, and her head rested on his. The school was crawling with police and hazmats, literal and legal cleanup after the battle that had just happened. Most of the students had already been herded out of the school and sent home with weak excuses about what had happened.

"A corrupt principal using students for child labour." Of course it was so much more than that.

Barrage had told Cam and Brandy to wait for him outside. They had winced when he had told them not to go "any flippity-ding-dong where until I call for you, privates!"

But then his voice had soften slightly and he had put an oversized hand on each of their shoulders and told them, "You did good, soldiers."

Then he'd stormed back into the school, wiping a tear from his eye.

Brandy sighed and realized suddenly that she was shaking. Cam was too, his free hand jittering nervously in his lap.

She took his hand in both of her own and tilted her head up to look at him. His eyes were wide; he looked surprised that she'd taken his hand.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course, chiquita," he answered. "We kicked evil _culo_."

She smiled. "Of course we did! We're the ultimate power couple."

"Even though I'm not El Prez anymore? And Kimmie kinda like kicked you outta the Glamazons?"

She gave Cam a stern look. "Don't push it, Cam."

He shrank a little. "Sorry."

She looked at his face. The permanent dark circles under his big brown sad eyes. His curly mess of hair frizzed up and falling out from under his headphones and into his eyes. His face was smudged with dust. There was a little scratch under his left eye and his bottom lip was split and bleeding slightly.

She lifted her head a little higher and kissed his lips gently.

"Yeah," she said, head butting him gently. Their noses touched and she looked into his dark eyes. "We don't need Kimmie or the presidency to be a power couple."

Cam's mouth stretched into a wide smile and his face heated up in a blush. He threw both his arms around Brandy's waist and hugged her tightly to him. She laughed and pressed her face into his hair.

They sat like that for a long time. Eventually they stopped shaking so much. Brandy's breathing and heartbeat were almost back to normal.

"Wha'do we do now?" Cam murmured into Brandy's ear. "Think this is, like, the end of my man's Lee's spy stuff?"

"Probably not," Brandy answered. She pulled away from Cam a little, enough to see his face, and rolled her eyes. "Lee doesn't know when to stop."

Cam grinned. "Yeah. But it's kinda fun, right?"

Brandy returned his grin. She looked down at herself, at her ripped skirt and her broken fingernails. Her hair and face were probably even more of a mess than Cam's; the adrenaline was still blocking the pain but she was pretty sure she was all scratched up. Her sunglasses were cracked, she noticed, and she slipped them off.

She looked back over at Cam. He looked kind of surprised.

"What?"

"I've never, like, seen you without the sunglasses, chica…"

She blinked. She fingered the glasses. They were kind of annoying, really; now that she wasn't a Glamazon, she realized they weren't part of her dresscode anymore. She flung them across the schoolyard. They hit the high concrete wall and she watched them shatter.

She turned back to Cam. "I've never seen you without the headphones," she pointed out.

"But I look mucho cool with them on!"

Brandy reached up and slipped them off his head. He flailed his hands a little but didn't stop her. His already messy hair sprang up around his head and fell in his eyes.

"You're actually pretty cute," Brandy said.

Cam's face flamed red, and Brandy smiled. She stood up, took his hands and dragged him to his feet as he spluttered, embarrassed.

"Come on, action hero," she said, throwing her arm around his waist. "We don't need to wait for Barrage. Let's find out what's going on!"

And they headed back into the school, Cam awkwardly sputtering that Brandy was pretty cute, too- no, really cute- while Brandy laughed and glowed.


End file.
